Ouran Host Club Meets Badass Drama Queen
by CupiditySMH16
Summary: okay so i had this story on my laptop and i thought i'd put it up. im still kind of new to this whole fanfiction site so i dont really know how to put up stories all that well lol anyways i hope you like it. KYOYAXOC love story FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Prologue

**Summary: _Kaede is like any normal teenage girl. She gets all butterflies-in-her-stomach around cute guys. She's misunderstood by her parents, she hates it when she doesn't get her way, and has a deep dark past that haunts her every night which causes her lack of sleep. Well three out of four ain't bad lol. Okay so here's the real deal, Kaede used to live with her non-profit lawyer dad, but when he passed away, she had to move in with her mom and her husband which she doesn't get along with the best (both of them). When she was nine, three month after her father's funeral, she went into the music business and became very uncontrolable. She did whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. Her "parents" soon got sick of it and decided that she should go to Ouran so that the people there could set a proper example for her. To Kyoya Ootori's dismay, he's the one that has to babysit as he puts it this reckless drama queen who has to respect for authority or protocol. Let's see how this goes... Will the obedient good boy fall for the crazy bad girl...?_**

**Prologue**

**_Hollywood, California, USA_**

_'Get back here young lady!' shouted her father_

_'No!' she screamed back,slamming her room door. 'You're ruining my life!'_

_'Kaede!' yelled her mother. 'Please come down. Let's talk about this.'_

_'NOOOOOO!' said her muffled voice in her room. 'I hate you!'_

_Her mother turned to her husband with a defeated look._

_'It's time to bring out the big guns!' he said dramatically._

_'But you know how she hates rich people,' her mother sighed._

_'We don't have a choice...'_

Kyoya walked into his father's private study and sat in the chair in front of his desk like the obedient son he was.

"Yes," agreed . "I think I could arrange something. _(...pause...)_ No. No. It's no trouble at all. _(...pause...)_ Yes. My son would be delighted to watch over her. I'm sure she's an angel. _(...pause...)_ Or will be once she gets exposed to the ones at Ouran. _(...long pause...)_ I promise, I won't go back on our deal. I've dealt with drama queens before and this one shouldn't be a problem.(_...pause...)_ good day to you to, Mr. Hyuga." His father closed his cellphone ending the call, and stood straight ready to address his son. "Do you know who that was?"

"I'm assuming it was Kentaro Hyuga of the Head of Hyuga Industries and Co-Owner of Ciel Corporations," said Kyoya.

"Correct," said his father. "He just offered me a position as his partner on the terms that I pull some strings and help his step daughter enroll in Ouran, with you as her guard of course."

"I see."

"From what he's told me, she can be a bit of a handle so I expect you to be on your best behaviour."

"Yes father."

"She's a first year so she won't be in your classes but take her to your club meetings." He paused as Kyoya nodded. "Oh and she'll be living with us for the remaider of the school year."

Kyoya was all obedient to his father, but when he went back to his room and began to complain about this to his elder sister, he was a mountain of fury. It pissed him off that he had to be the baby sister of some boy-crazed girl that was too out of control for her own parents.

"What's her name?" his sister questioned.

"Kaede Miko something..."

His sister shrieked and when he looked up he saw her eyes sparklin and a wide grin on her face. "You mean the Kaede Miko?"

"You know her?"

"I'm surprised you don't," she shot back. "She's only the greatest musical artist ever! Not to mention she's an amazing actress and has modeled for some of the top photgraphers in the WORLD! She's an inspiration to girl's everywhere, especially since she's only 15 years old."

"I wonder what she's really like..." his sister mused to herself (lol i forgot her name.)

**OKAY WELL THIS IS IT FOR NOW. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK . THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ON IN THE FOLLOWING WEEK!**


	2. Kaede's Deal

**Chapter 1: Kaede's Deal**

_**~Kyoya's Pov~**_

They argued all the way over. Miss Miko and my father. She certainly wasn't intimated as most were by him. She was loud, irritable, stubborn, and refused to wear the uniform for the girls at Ouran. Instead she decided to wear the guys' uniform, with the blazer open.

"You will be the object of speculation," father protested to her. "Do you know how hard it was to get you into this school? Don't think you can fool people like you do your fans."

Kaede sighed and then looked at father sincerely. "I'm sorry," she said in a kind voice. "I appreciate all you've done for me and won't shame your generosity."

"That's more like and there's no need to—" father began.

"Sir, we're here," said the driver.

Kaede laughed humorlessly. "Wow," she said impressed at herself, in her normal voice. "I'm a better actress than I thought. This is going to be too easy."

With that she got out of the limo, with her pack slung over her shoulder.

"Remember your duty, son," said father to me once we were alone.

"Of course, father," I said before I got out of the car myself.

~Kaede's Pov~

Kyoya, that's what Mr. Ootori had called him, and I got out of the limo. There were a bunch of students, some in blue male uniforms and others in yellow dress-like female uniforms, staring at me with curious looks. I felt so self-conscious. Not because I was wearing the boy's uniform and not even because they were staring at me…, but because my disguise to hide my blond hair or green eyes. I really hated my hair color.

Everyone always said that I had my mother's hair color. I hated my mother and step father.

The only reason they were allowing me to live with them was because couldn't live alone and I had no one else. But I had made a deal with my mother. I could continue with my entertainment career only if I wore no disguise for school and passed with at least a C+.

"Well, classes don't start for another half hour," Kyoya mused from where he stood beside me, taking me out of my previous thoughts. "So how about I show you around?" I looked up to see him flash me a charming smile. I could feel my neck heat up at this action, but willed my cheeks not to blush and keep my face neutral, my lips a thin line.

Inside I was all like: _OMG! He's so… wow! I think I'm going to faint! Why is my heart beating to fast when he did that? I can't control myself!~Kyaaaa!_

"Fine," I said nonchalantly, following behind him when he began to walk.


End file.
